Antonio Stark (Earth-1610)
Real Name: Antonio "Tony" Stark Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Inventor, CEO, U.S. government super-operative Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Engaged Group Affiliation: Ultimates Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Born to parents Howard and Maria Stark, Tony developed an armor due to his unique physiology. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Howard Stark (father, deceased), Maria Stark (mother, deceased), Morgan Stark (cousin, deceased), Antonio (uncle, deceased), unnamed uncle (deceased) First Appearance: Ultimates Vol. 1 #1 History Blessed and cursed with extraordinary genius, Tony Stark is the son of inventor and defense contractor Howard Stark, and geneticist and educator Maria Stark. Howard met Maria while the two were working on an experimental biological agent that could work as body armor. The two fell in love and married. While Maria was pregnant she was bitten by a lab monkey and fatally infected with a regenerative virus. The virus mutated her unborn child, Tony, growing additional "undifferentiated" neural tissue throughout his body, as if his whole body itself is a brain, which augmented his intelligence while causing chronic pain due to the overstimulation of the neural cells that make up his skin. Maria died during childbirth, but Howard saved Tony by coating him in their bacterial bio-armor, which consumed ordinary skin but not Tony's constantly regenerating neural flesh. Business rival Zebediah Stane married Howard's scheming ex-wife Loni, with whom he stole Stark's company, and spent years trying to seize the bio-armor. As a teenager, Tony befriended fellow prep school student Jim Rhodes and began developing his own "Iron Man" armor technology. Becoming a wealthy celebrity and science prodigy, young Tony founded multi-billion dollar design and manufacturing corporation Stark International. He also became an infamous playboy, alcoholic, and womanizer, suffering from recurring depression and secretly learning he was dying from an inoperable brain tumor. When Stark and his shifty cousin Morgan were taken hostage along with other civilians by Guatemalan guerrilla terrorists, their captors demanded Stark's technology in exchange for the hostages' freedom. They killed Morgan when Tony refused to cooperate. Pretending to acquiesce, Stark built makeshift armor and defeated the terrorists with it. Years later, Stark used new Iron Man armor to save the President from an assassination attempt, becoming a bigger celebrity than ever, but refusing to sell or mass-produce his armor technology. When Latverian ambassador Golog tried to steal Stark's "Irontech" with the covert approval of intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark fought off Golog's Mandroids with the aid of Spider-Man. Spurred by his tumor to make the most of whatever time he had left, Stark began doing more charitable good works, relocated to his Manhattan property and agreed to join the Ultimates, a S.H.I.E.L.D.-sponsored superhero team. Forming an unlikely friendship with anti-corporate teammate Thor, Stark helped subdue the monstrous Hulk and save Earth from the extraterrestrial Chitauri. Tony began dating teammate Natasha Romanov (Black Widow) and eventually proposed to her, creating new armor for her as an engagement gift; however, when a traitor within the ranks helped an army of foreign super-soldiers defeat the Ultimates, Natasha was apparently revealed as the traitor when she turned on Tony during the assault. Tony turned the tables on her, using the nanites he had given her to enable her to control her armor against her, paralyzing her and downloading information direct from her brain to his. Characteristics Height: (unarmored) 6'1", (armored) 7' Weight: (unarmored) 225 lbs., (armored) 2000 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: Bacterial and chemical treatments as protection. Powers Known Powers: Due to an accident while he was in the womb, Tony Stark possesses higher than normal body-wide neural tissue and as a result, a much higher than normal intelligence. He is a phenomenal scientific genius and inventor. Tony is multilingual, has nearly total recall, and has a seemingly limitless capacity for multitasking. His bacterial bio-armor fits his body like a second skin, enhances his durability, and inhibits his chronic neurological pain. The Iron-Tech armor gives him superhuman strength, durability, and flight. It also has: * Laser cannons * "Negative Light"--enables cloaking * Force field * Neuro-scrambler * 'Genetic lock' attempts to cut off superpowered being from their powers. Limitations'''Stark's body is more fragile than a normal person's, leading to the development of his armor. '''Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Iron-Tech Armor. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Stark revealed in the Ultimates Vol. 1 that he has a brain tumor. * Ultimate Iron Man was first seen in the pages of Ultimate Teamup before his appearance in The Ultimates series. But that series is not considered canon and thus, not in strict Ultimate continuity. Trivia * Recommended Readings * The Ultimates Volume 1 * Ultimate Iron Man Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ultimate